Hogwarts School for Troubled Teens
by NeonDomino
Summary: The Four Marauders find themselves at Hogwarts School for Troubled Teens. Perhaps they should have behaved better? WolfStar.


Written for:

Seasonal -

Days of the Year - 16th October: Dictionary Day: Include one of the following words in your story: Mellifluous, Poppycock, Ragamuffin, Bombinate, or Defenestration [bonus]

Autumn - 17. (weather) Wind

Colour - 1. Mustard

Birthstones - 3. Garnet - (dialogue) "I'm going to give you one chance to come clean."

Flower - 2. Dahlia - (object) Vase

Tarot Cards - 10. Six of Cups - Write about someone remembering happy memories. ALT, write about someone leaving home.

Air - 17. (dialogue) "Word to the wise? Don't get blown over by their idiocy."

Bake a Cake - Butter: [Colour] Yellow

Ravenclaw - Other: (object) Bookcase

Star Chart - November 28th: Mercury at Greatest Western Elongation: Prompt: Write a fic set very early in the morning

Religious: 1. 28th September: Mahalaya Amavasya (Hindu) - Write about someone waking up early.

History: 8. In ancient Japan, farmers practiced fire offerings in honor of Huichi in exchange for energy to finish the harvest. Prompt: Write about fire - a spell, a fire burning in a fireplace - whatever you like

Writing Club

Assorted Appreciation - 5. "No, I can't go crawling back home! It will wreck my image as a total badass!"

Disney Challenge - Dialogue 7 - "You will find the word 'fear' is not in my vocabulary!" / "No, but it's in your eyes."

Trope of the Month - 12. Character: James Potter

Book Club - 5. Cliff Quackenbush: (action) punching someone / (word) bully / (trait) strong

Showtime - 5. Stupid With Love - (character) James Potter

Amber's Attic - 3. (trope) Sharing a bed

Sophie's Shelf - 9. 9. Home Sweet Home - Motley Crue - Prompt: (dialogue) "Home sweet home."

Press Play - 22. "Give me my fire back you bastard!"

Liza's Loves - 20. Hugh Howey - Setting: Post-Apocalyptic. Alt: Write about finding out a secret

Angel's Archives - 4. Curious George by H. A. Rey and Margret Rey - write about a character trying to stop a prank from happening.

Scamander's Case - 1.a - (prompt) write about someone destructive

Bex's Basement - 13. "Sometimes it's reassuring to know that I am not the only one pretending to be normal."

Film Festival - 29. (dialogue) "Don't take this personal, but y'all a bunch of crooks."

Marvel Appreciation - 10. Phil Coulson - Write about someone faking their death. [Bonus]

Lyric Alley - 3. These desperate times call for desperate measures

Mythology Club - 1. Emotion: Anxiety

Supermarket Sweep - 14. Doll House - Sharing a Bed Trope

November Writing Month -

Game Night - Left Hand: 7. Discovering someone else's secret. / Left Foot: 3. "If I could take it back...take it all back...I would."

What's Cooking - 119. Pumpkin: (trope) sharing a bed

Pop Figures - Niffler - Niffler - 1. Niffler - (Word) Shiny / 3. Fur - (Word) Naughty / 4. Snout - (Trait) Intelligent

Fortnightly - Fun Food Frenzy - 20. Hot Cocoa - (character) Peter Pettigrew

Fortnightly - Fireworks - 4. 4. Judas' Belt: Peter Pettigrew

Stickers - Hogwarts Portraits - 9. Newt Scamander - Write about being expelled

Task #8. St. Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys - Harry Potter - Write about someone being sent away for bad behaviour

* * *

**Hogwarts School for Troubled Teens**

* * *

The first thing Remus notices when he walks into the room is the circle of candles. A dark haired boy sits in the middle and Remus wants to call out, tell him that he's sitting too close, but he's mesmerised by the way the boy is dripping wax onto a metal plate, trying to make patterns - also a little distracted by the guy's face, which is very nice to look at indeed.

"Sirius!" another boy shouts, walking from the bathroom to see the candles. "One candle. We agreed. It's been ten minutes. All I did was take a shower."

"And you took my shampoo again, didn't you," Sirius snaps back, glancing towards the bathroom. "Little shit." The last words sound vicious but there's a fondness behind them. "You're as bad as Potter. Don't take this personal, but y'all a bunch of crooks."

"Guys, you're making a bad first impression." A third teen emerges from the far bed and walks over, the other two following his gaze. "Fresh blood," he says, eyeing Remus up.

Remus stops feeling so meek and worried. Fresh blood. He's not going to be pushed around here, he decided that on the train journey up. He straightens, fixing the boy with an even stare, taking in everything from his messy hair and his glasses, down to his expensive trainers.

Remus isn't even supposed to be here. He doesn't belong here. His mum believes him, but his father had the final say. But it's better than his last school; nothing could compare to that hell.

Remus is so angry. Not at his mum. He heard the arguing, the screaming. His mum never shouts or screams, but clearly this was one of the things she was willing to fight with everything for. She knows that Remus would never start a fight or cause trouble. But Remus would stand up for himself should someone do that to him.

Lyall didn't listen. No surprise there.

And his dad had the final say, so here he is, at Hogwarts School for Troubled Teens.

"Why are you here?" the boy with glasses asks, watching Remus warily.

"Fighting," Remus responds. "Got sick of being picked on and decided to fight back." He doesn't move his gaze.

"How many times did you get suspended before getting expelled?" the teen continues.

Remus crosses his arms. "None. They went straight for the expulsion."

"Shit. Did you put the boy in the hospital or something?" The candle guy is on his feet now, stepping over the flames like they're nothing. Remus wants to tell him not to leave them unattended, but he feels a little cornered as the three of them crowd his space. "None of _us_ got expelled — well, Peter was suspended but that's a different story."

Remus just shrugs. He remembers being punched and finally losing it. He remembers his own nose bleeding and knows the bruising around his eye is quite obvious. He remembers shattering the other guy's nose with a well placed punch of his own as they brawled.

"Why are you all here?" he asks, attempting to divert the subject away from himself a little. He needs to know what he's working with here, whether he needs to be extra careful around any of these three. He's already wary of the one with the candles and tells himself to ensure there are no lit candles each night.

"Pulling a prank."

"I.. I just wanted some chocolate."

"Very gay."

The other two turn to the handsome teen who had previously been playing with candle-wax. "You got sent here because you set your parents' shed on fire, Sirius. Not because you're gay."

"No. I set lots of things on fire and they didn't care. They only sent me here because they caught me snogging a bloke… _after_ setting that fire," he says, crossing his arms. "It was an accidental fire of course. I didn't mean to burn the portrait of Mother, Father, Regulus and me that they spent a fortune to have painted. I just lost control of the lighter and it… just fell on the portrait."

The others stare at him for a long moment, yet no-one argues. Remus doesn't try either.

"Right. So… which is my bed?" he asks.

Sirius grins. "This first one. Right next to mine." He gestures towards the only tidy bed in the room. "We thought we wouldn't get a room-mate — not until they got the bed ready this morning." Remus looks the bed over. It looks comfortable enough with heavy red curtains and red sheets. He sets his bag down next to it and begins to unpack, starting with the mustard yellow blanket his mother prefers to sit with. She wanted him to have something from home to make him think of her. He carefully spreads it over the bed, aware that everyone is watching him.

"Home sweet home," he mutters, taking a look around the room at the place he'll be spending the rest of his school year. The other teens have been here for around six weeks already, and the room looks well lived in, but he's glad his part of the room is empty. He wants to make this work — he's away from his dad, from his parents fighting. He's away from the bullies, and he hopes he doesn't have to face anything bad here.

He takes out some of his books, glancing at the bookcase near his bed. He's glad for it's placement and notices the top shelf of it is empty. There are stickers next to the shelves with the bed numbers, and he assumes he's bed number one.

The other shelves contain the other boys' schoolbooks and nothing else, but Remus knows his own shelf will be full quickly. He begins to add the books, keeping a couple of the assigned schoolbooks on his bed so he can study.

It's clear none of them chose their bed with the bookcase in mind, and for that, Remus is glad.

* * *

_"It wasn't me," Remus says, looking between his parents. They're in the Headmaster's office now, the man having left to give them a few minutes alone to process what's happened._

_Silence follows. Remus' mum is looking at her hands. She's twisting a ring on her finger — the one Remus got her for mother's day three years ago — as she thinks about what she's just heard. It's shiny, freshly cleaned and the light shines from it as she slowly twists._

_Remus' father isn't quiet for long. He's clearly already made up his mind. It doesn't matter that Remus has never stolen anything in his life, he just trusts the word of people who weren't even there._

_"I've had enough," Lyall tells him, his voice low, his tone cold. "Why can't you just behave?"_

_Remus wants to tell his father that he does behave. He does as he's told, he's just not the son Lyall wants. Lyall wants a son that'll be out there playing football and being loud and energetic. Remus has always had health issues and prefers to sit with a book. He hates playing sports — he gets tired within minutes and it takes ages for him to feel right again afterwards. He thinks his father blames him for having health issues. Remus tries to never complain about them because he doesn't want his mum to feel guilty. She blames herself, though it's not her fault._

_Remus blames no-one. It's how the world is. Sometimes people don't have good health. He's learnt to live with it, he thinks his father should too. But he doesn't voice this. He doesn't want to cause any trouble._

_"Remus wouldn't do this," Hope offers gently, having considered the facts. "Remus is a good boy." She glances at him. "You said it wasn't you that started the trouble, and I believe you."_

_Lyall looks put out that his wife has agreed with Remus and not him. The anger is clear on his face and he clenches his hands together. "The headmaster himself has called us in. Remus has been expelled from here. They wouldn't do that if they weren't sure." He turns back to Remus. "I'm going to give you one chance to come clean."_

_Remus wants to explain to his father about the boys that have made his life hell whilst being there, but he stays silent — he hadn't wanted to worry his mum so never said anything to her before, so saying something now just sounds like he's trying to pass the blame. He's been expelled. It's bad, but Remus can't feel like it's bad. He's free from this place. "I didn't start it," he says. "But I sure as hell ended it." He doesn't think about how many days he's going to feel _wrong_. He's not going to recover easily from this, he knows that._

_"We'll send you somewhere else," Lyall decides. He stands, reaching for his jacket. "Somewhere more suitable for the likes of you."_

* * *

Remus has his books all prepared for lessons on Monday and he's taken time to go over his schedule. Unfortunately his roommates don't have any notes at all for the classes he's missed over the first few weeks of term and he knows he'll have to ask around for someone who does.

That means he'll have to talk to people and he's not comfortable with that. People give him anxiety and it's already been loud and crowded with the three roommates, he's not sure how he's going to manage to survive the crowds of the boarding school day and night. At least at home, he could go home to the quiet. There is no quiet here, but perhaps there's a library. He'll check for information on that later, he's got something else he wants to find first.

He looks through the information pack, setting aside sheets such as rules and the map, his eyes scouring for the information he's after, but he struggles to find it.

"Uh, Sirius?" he asks, because that's the only name he knows so far. They haven't made introductions yet and Remus is too nervous to approach the other two and ask.

Grey eyes are on him. "Yeah?"

"What do… what do I do if I want to post a letter?" Remus asks.

"Why on earth would you want to post a letter?" Sirius asks, visibly confused.

"Just to my mum," Remus explains.

"You saw her earlier," Sirius tells him. "She dropped you here."

Remus nods his head. "Yeah. But… I was thinking of sending one on Monday or something since we're not allowed phones here so I can't really call her."

"Mummy's boy," James snickers.

"Shut up," Sirius snaps loudly. "At least he didn't fake his death to get his mummy's attention." It's enough to shut James up. Sirius glances back at Remus. "Your parents left you in here, same as ours. Why would you want to ever talk to them?"

"My dad sent me here," Remus says. "Mum argued with him. It's not her fault I'm here. She believed me."

"Believed you?" Sirius rolls off the bed, catching himself before he hits the floor. He moves over to Remus' bed. "Believes you about what?"

"I didn't start the fight at school," Remus admits.

"I didn't set my house on fire," Sirius offers in return. Remus doesn't comment. Earlier it was the shed, and he's actually afraid to ask at this point. He turns back to his information, aware of Sirius sitting on the floor by his bed.

"Post arrives during breakfast time," Sirius finally says. "I'm not sure when it leaves — I've not sent a letter home yet."

"Or gotten one," Peter calls. "You should write to your mum, tell her you're sorry. She'll let you back home — mums are nice like that."

"No, I can't go crawling back home! It will wreck my image as a total bad-ass!" Though Sirius shrugs the comment off, Remus still sees the flash of hurt in Sirius' eyes. "Wouldn't want a letter anyway. She's a homophobic hag of a woman."

"Yeah we know, you hate your parents." James rolls his eyes. "Enough of that already mate. We've got planning to do, hate them in your own time."

"Oh yeah." Sirius finally stands up, his eyes still on Remus, but Remus pretends not to notice. After a few minutes, Sirius backs away before heading over to James' bed at the end. "After this we plan my eighteenth birthday - it's coming up soon and I expect a _big_ celebration."

"We get a hundred mice and let them lose into Snape's room," James begins.

"Yeah… where are we going to get a hundred mice?" Peter asks, clearly not a fan of the idea. "I'm not giving up _Stuart Little_ just for a prank."

"I don't want _your_ stupid mouse," James tells him, already annoyed that his friends aren't jumping in excitement at the idea. "The pet-shop in town when we have a weekend out of school, of course."

The other two consider the idea and Remus lets out a sigh. He's going to have to be the voice of reason here, isn't he? He can't help it, yet wonders if it'll make him unpopular. "How much will they cost?" he asks.

"Not a lot. We can get a good deal if we're buying a hundred," James says.

"That's still… what, around a fiver per mouse," Remus points out. "Even if it's only a couple of pound a mouse, you're still looking at two hundred."

"Well, we…" James looks at the others. "Guys, get some money off your parents?"

Sirius and Peter both stay quiet.

"Plus, how will you get them into school? Between the three of you, you'll be making several trips. The staff will be suspicious — especially if the mice squeak — which is bound to happen."

James looks put out. He folds his arms. "This idea is perfect," he argues.

"It's time-consuming, expensive, and you're extremely likely to get caught before even pulling it off. Plus, there will be a hundred mice — they'll invade the school and breed and they will be everywhere. They'll probably close the school. You'll all be sent to different schools."

"Nah, we need a new idea," Sirius quickly decides looking panicked at the idea of having to leave this school.

"My mum might end up out of work. She's the cook here," Peter says worriedly. "Can we do anything else that doesn't get the school closed down?"

"We could… I suppose whilst we think of something awesome, we can revert to a classic. Bucket of water over the door — it'll fall on Snape and soak him — his hair might stop being so greasy if we do."

Remus counts this as a win. They don't seem overly annoyed, except James, and he's managed to prevent a school from getting overrun by mice.

* * *

_James snickers as he watches his latest prank. It's taken days for him to plan this — to decide when and where. Will he do this when his parents are home, or will he do this somewhere else? It was only yesterday that he sat down to outline what was going to happen._

_His parents love him. He knows this without a single doubt. He wants for nothing, but they've been so busy these last couple of years with their jobs and don't have the same time for him that they used to. His dad more than anything._

_His mum assured him that they'll make time, but there's always another phone call or a meeting. Always another late night at the office and the family nights of promised movies, popcorn, board-games are a failure. His dad is always so busy._

_Maybe this way they'll appreciate him more?_

_He knows that after the initial shock, they'll see the hilarious side of it. His dad's always been fond of James' jokes and pranks and this is the biggest one yet. They'll talk about this at family parties. They'll laugh about this for years. It'll be the prank of all pranks._

_He is aware that nothing can top this. How can he think of a prank better than faking his own death?_

_He slides the window open and listens. He knows his parents were planning on going for a walk this afternoon and he heard them shout up just a minute ago about leaving. Now is the perfect time._

_Laughing to himself, he gets the dummy ready. It's wearing his favourite jumper and jeans. He's attached his old glasses to it. Sewn a wig onto it that he got from the charity shop. He's spent a lot of time and effort on this._

_He sees his parents go up the path and shut the gate. When they're beginning to walk away from the house he lets out a shout._

_The dummy goes flying out of the window, hitting the ground with a thud. Death by defenestration — what a way for the dummy to go. James ducks and he hears his mother screaming in terror._

_The minutes pass. The screaming stops and finally his dad comes up the stairs. The man doesn't look impressed. He looks tired — strained._

_"James," he says. "We really have to sit down and talk."_

_A week later, he's at Hogwarts — a school known to house troublesome teens and that's when James realises he's really crossed a line._

* * *

"You know, I thought you'd have better ideas than that," Remus says, looking up from his book. For a simple plan about pouring water over someone, they've spent a lot of time discussing it.

Three sets of eyes find him and James snorts. "Sometimes classic pranks are the best," he insists. "Not that _you'd_ understand."

"I wouldn't," Remus agrees. "But water is so… easy. Just gets mopped up. Change of clothes. People are pissed for a day or two. Then they forget the water was ever even there…"

"You sound like you have a better idea," Peter says. "What are you thinking?"

James looks annoyed, yet he's waiting for Remus to answer. Curiosity is winning out.

Remus smiles. "Sand."

"Sand?" Peter scoffs. "Sand."

James stays silent for a long moment. "Sand," he whispers. "Imagine. Sand gets _everywhere_. When I go to the beach, we find sand in our things for weeks afterwards. I get sand in my arse even and never can work out how. Sand… it's… it's genius!"

Sirius is staring at him and Remus wonders why his roommate keeps finding reasons to look his way. He feels his cheeks redden.

"Come on then, how would you do the rest of it?" James asks, patting an empty space on his bed.

Remus hesitates. He doesn't really want to be a part of this and doesn't know why he spoke up… but at the same time, this is the first time anyone has ever wanted to include him in anything.

"You're not… picking on anyone, right?" he checks.

"Only those that deserve it," James snorts. "Him and his friends give as good as they get, trust me. We get pranked all the time. But their pranks aren't as good as mine. Though you take the lead on this one. Call it your introduction to the Marauders."

"The Marauders?" Remus asks weakly, putting the bookmark in between the pages of his book and heading to James' bed. Sirius glares at Peter and by the time Remus gets there, he finds himself sitting next to Sirius instead.

"Why'd you move?" Remus asks.

"He's insane," Peter mumbles, not even looking at Sirius. Remus turns to look at Sirius next to him, and Sirius grins slowly.

He doesn't doubt Peter at all.

"Right," Remus says. He's not going to take the lead in this, but he wants to be friends. It's better than being enemies with the group. He won't participate in bullying, but they're making it sound like prank-wars. He's read these things in books.

Peter leans over whilst James and Sirius begin planning again. "Word to the wise? Don't get blown over by their idiocy."

Remus snorts. It's clear that Peter is already blown over by the pair, but he appreciates the warning none-the-less. "Thanks," he says.

Sirius turns upon the sound of Remus' voice. "Come on, help us out," he insists, moving a little closer. He pushes a dark curl from his face. "You're the brains of the group now. Which means you can stop us always getting caught."

"You get caught often?" Remus asks.

The trio nod and Remus lets out a sigh. He wonders if it's too late to return to his own bed and not be a part of this at all.

* * *

_"He's been caught stealing — again," Peter's mother says on the phone. She sounds stressed, she waits for an answer and her fist clenches around a bit of paper on the counter as the person speaks._

_"Well, perhaps if you made an effort," she snaps._

_Peter can't hear his father's reply. He can however hear the shouting on the other end._

_"Don't you dare," Peter's mum hisses. "It's your influence that's done this. He'd be better off if you were dead."_

_Peter leans his head against the wall. His mum doesn't know he's there — he certainly wasn't supposed to hear those words. He just wanted a chocolate from the shop. The other boys always had sweets and chocolates and he knew his mum couldn't afford it. He hadn't wanted to ask. When he saw the bag on the table… It was Luke Miller's bag and Luke always had money and sweets. Luke wouldn't have missed anything had Peter been a little quicker._

_He hears the phone slam down and his mum take a few deep breaths before she picks it up again. "I need a favour," she says, as the call connects. "I need a place for my son in boarding school, and… I don't want to do this, but I have nowhere else to turn. He's a good boy, really. I think he just gets led astray easily."_

_Peter pales. He knows where she's calling — somewhere he never thought his mum would send him._

* * *

It's been a week. After the prank with the sand, James warms significantly to him and Peter quickly follows suit. Sirius however, just keeps staring. Remus is getting used to it — the others don't find his behaviour strange at all. Maybe this is just how Sirius is?

He's sent his mum two letters and received one back so far. He has packs of writing paper and envelopes, and a stack of stamps and is trying to pace himself a little bit with them. He knows his mum will pay for more, but he also knows she is careful with the money his father allows her.

He's waiting for the next letter and feeling quite a bit homesick, though his roommates are quick to distract him when he's feeling too down.

Or when he's reading.

Or doing homework.

Or anything. There isn't a moment peace until they reach bedtime, where Remus can _finally_ get away.

* * *

"Fuck. Thunder." It's not a simple observation, the words are panicked and terrified and Remus opens his eyes, a little confused. "Torch?"

"Where's yours?" James answers.

"Missing again. I… I checked. It was there yesterday. Ow, fuck." There's a bang as Sirius trips over something. "Budge over."

"No. I'm sleeping here and you kick. Go away."

"James!" Sirius cries. "Don't be an arse."

"I'm not joking. You _cuddle_."

"But…" there's another crash outside and Remus can hear the wind howling. "Where's my lighter?!" Sirius demands.

"No candles," Peter snaps. "Not since you set my bed on fire."

"That was an _accident_," Sirius insists. He's sounding even more panicked now. "Give me my fire back you bastard!"

"In the morning," Peter replies.

"Where's the light-switch?" Sirius' tone is taking on a new urgency.

"Go the fuck to bed," James snaps. "Stop it, please, Sirius. We can't do this _again_."

"Sorry," Sirius mutters. He stumbles across the room, smacking straight into Remus' bed. "It's so dark," he whispers. He doesn't move from next to Remus' bed, choosing to sink down to the floor next to it.

Remus, more awake now, taking in what's happening around him can see what the others are missing. They think Sirius is messing around, but Remus sees beyond that. He's scared of things himself, and Sirius is clearly terrified of the dark.

Suddenly the candles and fire make a little more sense. He leans over and Sirius' head whips around. He meets terrified grey eyes and is sure that Sirius is shaking. He reaches out, his fingers gently resting on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius doesn't pull away and Remus' suspicions are correct as his roommate trembles.

"You're scared. You've got a fear of something," Remus whispers quietly.

"You will find the word 'fear' is not in my vocabulary!" Sirius retorts. His tone gives him away completely.

"No, but it's in your eyes. Get in."

Sirius doesn't waste a moment. He swears as his knee hits the side of the bed, but slips in under the covers. Immediately his arms are around Remus and his head is buried in Remus' neck. He's clinging to Remus as though his life depends on it.

Remus freezes for a moment, before realising Sirius is trying to hide his face and seek comfort. He reaches up, wrapping his arms around Sirius and he holds his roommate tightly. He's never been hugged like this before.

The last thing he wants is for Sirius to be scared.

"The fire is to fight the darkness, isn't it?" Remus whispers.

Sirius says nothing, but nods ever so slightly.

"I don't like the dark either," Remus admits softly. "I used to think monsters were in the dark, waiting to get me. I used to check my window so many times — and under my bed. I still do sometimes."

"Basement," Sirius whispers. "Cold, dark… Fire is the opposite. It's warm, light. James keeps taking my lighter… or Peter. I don't like it."

He shifts closer to Remus. "This feels a bit better though. James let me share once, but he farts in bed."

Remus doesn't respond to that. It's more than he needs to know.

"I do not!"

"Go to sleep," Peter shouts. "For fucksake it's the middle of the night. Why can't you all just go the fuck to sleep? Why do you always do this to me?"

The dorm falls quiet after Peter's outburst and Remus finds himself very comfortable with Sirius in his arms.

"Sometimes it's reassuring to know that I am not the only one pretending to be normal," Sirius whispers. Remus can only smile at this. It's normal to have fears, especially with a troubled upbringing. But he's not going to argue that point right now. He holds Sirius even tighter. He'll be here for his new friend. He won't let Sirius panic in the dark ever again.

"You're perfect," he thinks he hears Sirius whisper moments before he falls asleep.

* * *

They're tangled up together when Remus wakes the next morning. Sirius is staring at him again and Remus feels himself redden. He considers moving away, creating space between them, but he realises that if Sirius is awake, he's made no such move.

"I was going to kiss you good morning because you looked so adorable sleeping in my arms, but wasn't sure if you were into blokes… like I am." He's talking as though he didn't make it clear the week before that he's into other guys and Remus can't help but smile.

"Oh. I…" Remus trails off. "Both."

"Well, you'll find me must better looking naked than some bird," Sirius says haughtily. "If you play your cards right, that is."

"He gets out of the shower every morning and walks through here in the nude," James mutters from his bed. "Trust me, nothing impressive."

"Oi, you shouldn't be looking," Sirius snaps. "Only Remus is allowed to look now."

"Trust me, I wasn't expecting to see anything. Not that there was much to see," James insists.

"Prat," Sirius mutters. "You're probably smooth down there, like a Ken doll." He snuggles closer to Remus. "Ignore him, there's a lot to see."

Remus doesn't know how to respond.

"So… we get to go to town some weekends. I'm going to take you on a date if you want," Sirius murmurs, resting his head on Remus' chest and tracing patterns on his pyjama top. "Our first date — it's going to be so romantic. Next Saturday. Meet me in the entrance hall at half ten."

"He doesn't want to go with you," Peter calls.

Sirius' head snaps up and he looks at Remus. "You don't?"

Remus reaches up, unable to stop himself. His fingers run through Sirius' tangled curls. "I'd love to go," he confirms, turning to shoot a displeased look towards Peter's bed.

Sirius' lips suddenly press against his. "It's a date," he says, cuddling back against Remus and closing his eyes. "Now, let's go back to sleep, love of my life."

As he closes his own eyes, Remus wonders what he's gotten himself into. Whatever it is, it's a hell of a lot better than the bullying he faced at his last school. He somehow has a very strange… possible boyfriend, two new friends and he's actually feeling a lot happier.

"Just so you know, it'll take seventeen dates before you get into my pants," Sirius adds helpfully.

Remus has learnt not to question how Sirius' mind works. "Seventeen it is," he murmurs back.

"This means we're officially dating," Sirius adds as an afterthought. "Obviously."

Remus wonders if his father's head will explode if he writes home and says he's dating another guy. Maybe this is one thing he'll keep from his parents. He's found a place that doesn't seem all that bad and he's not intending to leave here anytime soon. He misses his mum a lot and she'll be happy for him though.

* * *

_"If you don't stop this destructive behaviour," Orion says, as he opens the door to the basement, "we'll have no choice but to send you away."_

_"Where?" Sirius asks, his voice barely more than a whisper. He's shaking — it's cold down there, even with a blanket._

_"A reform school; _Hogwarts School for Troubled Teens_. Your mother has been making calls, do not give her a reason._

_Sirius doesn't reply. He simply walks down the hallway, his eyes on the new vase by the door. The one he accidentally broke has already been replaced, so what even is the big deal? It's not like they can't afford it. It wasn't even his fault really. Whoever cleaned it left it close to the edge of the table. When Sirius had shut the front door, it had somehow caused the vase to fall and smash._

_He goes up the stairs, ignoring his brother's concerned look as he passes._

_It's not until he's in his room does he open his hand, revealing the old lighter. He flicks the lid up and quickly makes a flame._

_It didn't offer warmth downstairs, but it was a source of light. It helped him keep whatever monsters lurked in the shadows at bay. He could kid himself that it made everything that tiny bit warmer._

_He hears someone in his doorway and quickly closes the lighter again. He keeps it in his hand as he turns, spotting his brother._

_"Father isn't joking," Regulus says. "One more and you're out — I heard Mother saying. She's spent the last day calling around to find the best place to send you. It'll be a boarding school, so you won't come home for months."_

_Sirius turns away again as Regulus disappears. The boarding school is a threat… so why doesn't it feel like that?_

_It doesn't feel so much like a punishment. It feels like freedom._

_…_

_The portrait sits, leaning against the shed as flames quickly devour it. Sirius never intended the flames to spread to the shed, but it's wood so it's his bad that he didn't consider it._

_It's an amazing sight really._

_"Hey, are you okay?" Sirius glances over the fence. His neighbour's cousin is further up the garden, watching in concern. Sirius has taken time to watch him sunbathe and exercise over the last few weeks. The neighbour has watched Sirius in return. The guy isn't Sirius' type, but he can still admire his good looks and gorgeous body. Sirius prefers the bookish look. There's something about the blond at the library that keeps him awake at night. He's always been nervous to talk to Lucas at the library though, not wanting to distract him from the work he's so focused on._

_Sirius smiles as he realises just how to ensure that this gets him sent away for good._

_"No," he replies. "Can I come and sit in your garden for a bit?" I'm really overcome!"_

_He knows that if they sit by the pool, his parents will be able to see him when they come out to see the damage, plus he'll get a good snog before that happens._

_They'll send him away for certain — he'll be free. No family for months, it sounds like the best place ever._

_He knows he'll probably be punished again for this. He's aware he's looking at a trip downstairs once more, but desperate times call for desperate measures. The goal is to get sent away for good and he's going to achieve that._

* * *

A few hours later Remus wakes up as lips trace along his jaw. "About time, love," Sirius murmurs. "I've been waiting hours for you to wake up. How is it that I've had a boyfriend all night, but haven't had a snog yet? Naughty of you to keep me waiting like this."

His fingers move to brush a strand of hair from Remus' face. "I'm not new to snogging. I've kissed two blokes before."

"I kissed a girl a few times," Remus replies.

"Well. Once you go Sirius…"

"That's not the saying," Peter shouts.

"Fuck off Peter, I'm trying to seduce my boyfriend," Sirius shouts back. He glances at Remus again. "My surname is Black… but I don't want to involve any of my family in our bedroom activities — I'm not into incest."

"Good to know," Remus murmurs, his eyes fluttering shut as lips trace his jaw again, and kisses press against his neck. "I heard it's going to thunder again tonight," he recalls, remembering reading the weather report in the paper that was passed around the breakfast table.

Sirius pulls away, looking momentarily worried. "I can sleep with you again tonight right?" he checks.

Remus merely nods. His hand comes up to the front of Sirius' t-shirt and he gently tugs him back down. "I was promised a snog."

The concern is replaced with a grin. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm not one to break my promises."

* * *

_Dearest Remus,_

_Your father left._

_I spoke to one of the local schools and there's space here for you if you want to return. Of course I understand if you want to complete the term first. If so, I'll come up and see you whenever your next free weekend is to visit town. It'll be nice to see you again. The train won't take long to get there so we can spend the day together again._

_I miss you._

_Mum_

_…_

_Mum,_

_As much as I love you and love being at home, I hate the schools there. I've been picked on as long as I can remember and can't return to that._

_The guys here… well, they can be a bit extreme, but they are nice to me. For the first time, I have friends. I guess it must say something if I can only makes friends in a place like this… but I try not to dwell on that. I think despite their oddities, you'd really like them. They aren't too bad._

_I'd like to stay at this school, but I'd really like to see you too. Next weekend is a free weekend so we could meet then, and I'll of course be home for the Easter break. Can I bring someone home with me — I'd really like you to meet him. His name is Sirius and we've gotten really close since I've come here. He's not planning on going home, and I don't want him to be alone._

_I miss you too._

_Remus._

_P.S - Hi Mum, can't wait to meet you! Sirius! _

* * *

Remus sets his pen aside as James approaches. Sirius' arms tighten around him and his head leans on Remus' shoulder. "I can't wait to meet Mummy," he murmurs happily. "She's going to love me and give us her blessing. I just know it."

He's been saying the same things since Remus started the letter and Remus smiles. Who wouldn't love Sirius? He's nervous though, but glad it's just his mum he's introducing Sirius to and not his dad. Who cares what his dad thinks anyway? Not Remus.

"I have a prank idea," James says eagerly.

Remus nods slightly, listening. After pointing out the flaws in the last three extreme pranks, he's been designated as the person to approve or disapprove all future pranks. The vote was two in his favour and one not. No need to guess what James had voted.

"We get two snakes. No… three, and—"

"No snakes," Remus tells him firmly.

James lets out a groan. "But you're not seeing the big picture," he argues. "Don't you want to hear the rest?"

"Did your parents see the big picture when they thought you were dead?" Remus checks.

"If I could take it back...take it all back...I would," James says, looking guilty now. "Fine, you win." He storms over to his side of the room, grabbing a sheet of paper and balling it up. "Plan B," he mutters.

Remus smiles. He's really found his place here.

"So… there's supposed to be thunder tonight," Sirius offers hopefully.

"No, I saw the weather. Supposed to be a quiet night," Remus says before glancing at his boyfriend. "Oh. I…" he realises that Sirius is just looking to have a cuddle. Though there isn't thunder, Sirius is still scared of the dark and the isolation that nighttime brings. "But it's going to be dark. It'd make me feel a bit safer if you… you know." He still worries about that lighter. "I have a torch and some batteries, but fire scares me."

Sirius grins. "You want me to protect you from the dark? Yeah, I can do that. Anything for my Moonpie." His lips press gently against Remus' cheek. "At this rate, I should just officially move into your bed and protect you every night. I'll… I'll leave my lighter over there. I don't want to do anything that'll scare you."

Remus smiles to himself. He earned the nickname after picking up a moon-shaped night light from the charity shop in town near the school. He plans to help Sirius get over his dependence of that lighter, even if he has to spend all of his money on lights and torches and batteries.

Sirius wants to protect him, but he's going to protect Sirius too.

* * *

6550


End file.
